


The Lover's Box

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Comprising Situations, First Time, Homemade Shen Gong Wu, Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Canon Shen Gong Wu, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Tight Spaces, Unpleasant Circumstances, poor preparation, sex of convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack hated Shen Gong Wu--their discovery has ruined Jack's life. And now stuck inside a particularly demanding one, it might ruin something else too.





	The Lover's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on my tumblr,[here](https://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/post/166346643791/number-30-with-chack-omg-its-perfect%20/). I loved the prompt so much I had to write a fic for it--which just goes to show that you should send me prompts and requests! It might become a full-fledged fic!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work as much as I did, please leave a comment below! :D I would love to hear from you!

 

“Spicer, this is getting us _nowhere._ ” Chase grunted, shifting backwards as far as he were able. Jack was doing similarly, though every brush of his leg against Chase’s seemed to be increasing Chase’s irritation immensely. Their torsos were pressed together and their faces were inches from each other.

Jack plastered himself to the other side of the small box they were in, suddenly frozen. “I’m not the one who touched the Wu.” He defended instantly—Jack had been making the argument every time Chase had attempted to speak. It was the only thing that Jack could think of.

The Wu in question had done nothing but trap the two of them in what seemed to be an inescapable box.

“I never said you did, Spicer.” Chase snapped, reaching forward and gripping Jack’s shoulder tightly in his hand. “And my argument would be hard pressed to find any evidence to support you doing so. However,” Chase tugged Jack closer to him than before, snorting as the human tried to pry Chase’s hand off of him. A quick, tight roll had Jack’s back pressed to his chest. “I _cannot_ deal with this incessant fight for space, or lack thereof.”

Chase’s arms folded over Jack’s front easily, locking the now wiggling human in place. “If I’m to be stuck in this box with you until the Wu wears off, or I gather the energy to escape, I intend to do it comfort.”

Jack was panicking. Full on, one-hundred percent _panicking._ “Oh my god.” Jack muttered. He was sure that Chase could feel him shaking with how tightly they were pressed together, the immortals armour digging into his back.

“Think nothing of this, Jack.” Chase told him. “And be silent.”

Jack swallowed dryly, mouth working of its own accord. Chase couldn’t see it, of course, but Jack felt him tense up behind him. Jack bit his lip, and then turned his head slightly. “I, uh. It’s kind of like being in a two-person coffin, huh? Like,” Jack wiggling again, trying to get comfortable against Chase.

“Spicer.” Chase warned, and Jack could feel Chase take in a deep breath. Steadying, probably. Jack licked at his lips, suddenly _very_ anxious about the size of the space they were in. There was about a foot of room beneath him and above him, meaning that Chase must have been _really_ uncomfortable.

“I…I just don’t like tiny spaces?” Jack offered. “It helps if I’m distracted—” Fingers, unfelt until that moment, shoved into his mouth. The taste of leather and iron filled his senses as they depressed his tongue, making him unable to speak.

“And I don’t like the sound of your voice.” Chase rumbled out, though there was something darker in his voice—less annoyed, more predatory. “How long do you suppose we’ll be in here, Jack?”

Jack tried to answer, but his voice was slurred and reduced to nothing with the digits in his mouth. What had compelled Chase to do _that._

Chase chuckled dazedly to himself, putting his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Now be quiet. Suck on them if you’re feeling particularly frisky, however.” Jack wondered if the last bit was honest, or if Chase was just fucking with him. Shrugging, Jack gave them a gentle suck. The taste wasn’t horrible, he decided.

Behind him, the warlord froze.  A nose pressed itself curiously against Jack’s shoulder, and then his neck. Chase didn’t say anything, but Jack swear he pressed even closer—Jack’s heart had started pounding at the lack of response to what he’d done—every bone and blood cell in his body was telling him that he had just fucked up.

Jack waited. He waited, and waited, and _waited_ for Chase to do something. Say something. But those fingers just stayed pressed in his now agape mouth. He hadn’t attempted to push them out, unsure of what the warlord’s reaction would be.

There was more shifting behind him, and the fingers slipped from his lips and smeared across his cheek. Jack let out a soft, disgusted noise, turning his face away from them as best he could—his gaze shot downward when a hand landed on his thigh, kneading the skin slowly and thoroughly.

“Uh, Chase? Your hand.” Jack muttered, watching as his thigh was squeezed.

“I know.” Chase told him, like he was speaking to a child. “Relax, Spicer. I’ve nothing nefarious planned. However.” He shifted again, and Jack felt knuckles brush his spine through his shirt. “I find myself suddenly...intrigued by your presence.”

Jack’s thighs squeezed together when the hand crept over to lay two fingers against his chilly, metal belt buckle. “Intrigued?” Jack asked quietly; this situation wasn’t anything like their normal encounters.

“Yes. And I think I know how to get this Wu to open and free us. Do you recognise this Shen Gong Wu, Jack?”

Jack swallowed, letting his eyes flick over to look at Chase’s expression. It was equal parts devious and delighted. “Uh, no. I don’t. Do you?”

“I do.” Chase replied, catching Jack’s eye with his own. “It is called the _Liànrén hé._ ”

“The Lover’s Box?” Jack questioned, brow furrowing. “That’s a weird name for a W—” Jack cut himself off, cheeks heating. “I’m guessing that it doesn’t just trap us in here, does it?”

Chase made a soft, affirming noise. “The box is much like a finger trap—if you yank and pull and jostle, the trap remains in place. It is only after you are _relaxed_ that it will let you go.” The warlord’s hand squeezed Jack’s thigh once again. “It was created in order to help quibbling couples work through their arguments—once the tension was resolved, the box would release its victims.” Jack shifted again, skin beginning to heat and tingle wherever Chase was touching him.

“We aren’t a couple though.” Jack pointed out, pressing his feet together and rubbing the tops together. The tingling wasn’t a pleasant situation—it was more like an itch, digging deep under his skin and buzzing there.

“No, we are not. Our options, as they stand are: we can talk ourselves in circles, trying to explain why we’re so desperately callous toward each other—”

Jack interrupted Chase, briefly. “—hey that’s one-sided—”

“—or, I can fuck you.”

The air around the two became heavy; Jack wasn’t sure what to say to the proposition, even whilst his body showed obvious interest in the second one. His stomach twitched, and he brought his legs tighter to him, rubbing his knees together incessantly now.

“In order to help us make the decision, the Wu has decided to…saturate the air with something akin to an aphrodisiac. An uncomfortable one.” Chase moved his hand from Jack’s belt to the human’s knees, easily parting them with his fingers. “I’ve no interest in discussing emotions with you—however, it is still your decision. I have no desire to force this on you.”

Chase let out a soft hum, pressing his mouth close to Jack’s ear. “I’m afraid the Wu won’t be as kind, nor as generous, however. It is…insistent. It would be better to make the decision in your right mind.”

“But, but.” Jack looked down, watching Chase’s hand twitch. How could he tell Chase? The warlord would laugh at him, Jack _knew_ it.

“I realise that this is an odd situation, and one that neither of us wish to be in.” Chase told him, almost gently. “But would you rather remain in this box until the end of time?” Jack didn’t answer, teeth clenched tightly together and body tense. “The Wu should open up as it goes along.”

“Chase, I…”

“Are you worried that I’ll hurt you?” Chase questioned, keeping himself serious. “I am only rough with those who desire it.” When Jack shook his head, Chase let out an unimpressed huff, his breath dancing along Jack’s earlobe and the base of his jaw. “Then what is it? It’s as easy as any other one-night stand.”

“I…I’m a virgin.” Jack muttered, pressing his hands against his face.

Chase stiffened. “You jest.”

“Why would I joke about something like that?” Jack snapped; a fierce fire burst in his gut, and he gasped. “When it comes to losing my virginity, I’d rather it not be while I’m stuck in a four-sided, overly-cramped, magic box.”

“I see your dilemma now. There isn’t much room to work, let alone make this pleasant for you.” Chase muttered, foot kicking out against the wall behind him; his legs were being forced upward, crowding Jack’s space. It was like the box was _shrinking_ around them. “And nothing more than spit.”

“Is that really the only way out of here?” Jack asked in a low growl.

“As I said, no. But it is the quickest.”

“I... fuck,” Jack pressed his forehead against the wall opposite him. He jolted back, surprised at how cool it was in comparison to his skin. And the _itch._ He knew what it was now. Arousal. “Fuck. Fine. I…I guess it doesn’t matter, right? Just, uh. Just sex.”

“If it comforts you, you can always pretend I’m someone else.” Chase suggested, working at Jack’s belt and his own armour in tandem.

“It’s not the fact that it’s _you._ ” Jack grunted, feeling his belt slipped from his pants and tossed somewhere near their feet. “It’s the situation.”

“Then, once we’re out of here, pretend it never happened.” Chase told him, pressing his lips against the side of Jack’s neck. It wasn’t a kiss, not really, more of an affirmation of what was happening. Jack couldn’t imagine Chase kissing him, not even under the influence of some fucked-up Wu.

“Yeah, some of us don’t have another fifteen hundred years to forget that kind of stuff.” Jack muttered, inhaling sharply as a hand slid into his boxers. All the tension that had built in his body came to head when Chase gripped him, body snapping into a sharp arch.

“It’s good to know it’s affecting us equally.” Chase grunted, and Jack could feel the warlord begin to rut harder—without the armour in the way, Jack could feel Chase’s cock. It pressed wetly against the inside of Chase’s pants, unintentionally transferring the wet to the back to Jack’s shirt with each grind.

“I, uh. I’m guessing you don’t have a condom.” Jack muttered. Teeth that were beginning to worry against the skin of his shoulder stopped.

“You can trust that I’m clean, Spicer.” Chase told him dryly. “Pull off my glove.” Chase offered his hand to Jack, who frowned. He tugged off the spit-dampened glove and tossed it away from himself in partial disgust. The hand around his cock squeezed gently, and began to pump him with slow, even movements that had his body shaking.

“This stuff is really strong.” Jack panted out, licking at his lips, finding them dry. “I’m so sensitive.”

“I think that’s due to your virgin nature, not the aphrodisiac.” Chase stated as he pulled his hand back. Chase locked a leg around Jack’s, keeping him still as he jacked the human off. There was a soft, wet _sucking_ and Jack groaned. Chase was sucking on his fingers, getting them wet.

“This is going to suck.” Jack whined, lifting his free leg to brace it against the wall. He cautiously wound a hand up to hook it around Chase’s neck—the immortal knocked it away, so Jack opted to grip at Chase’s arm instead. “Good job at making me feel unwanted, jerk.”

“I hate to remind you.” Chase stated through finger slurred words. “This situation is entirely detestable. I’ve no desire to have sex with you Jack, and while I have no intent to harm you, this is purely out of need. Comfort isn’t something that I am willing to provide here.”  

Jack’s heart dropped at the sheer, painful cold that laced the warlord’s voice. He didn’t expect anything less, but it still hurt. He kept his eyes closed, even though he couldn’t see the immortal. It helped. He squeezed them _extra_ tight when his pants and boxers were partially tugged away, just enough to expose his ass.

“Soon we will be out of here.” Chase reminded Jack. “And you can return to whatever frivolous activities you take part in.”

“You aren’t helping.” Jack whined, eyebrows pinching together. He wished his body would respond to him and just _stop._ Stop everything that was going on right now. Pre-cum was dribbling from it liberally, slipping over and between Chase’s fingers. “The first thing I’m going to do is take a shower.”

“Noted.” Chase grunted, and there was a sickeningly wet _pop_ as the immortal pulled his fingers from his mouth. Jack wasn’t sure if he was starting to see things, but he swore the wall in front of him was farther away—not far enough to jostle his leg free, however it seemed to take a bit of pressure off of Jack’s leg.

Jack’s next breath whistled in as wet, blunt fingers pressed against his entrance. They weren’t as inquisitive as they were demanding. Chase hooked his index finger in and Jack let out an uncomfortable grunt—the finger that had begun to press into him wasn’t painful,  but it made Jack twitch and tense.

“Loosen up.” Chase ordered, pressing his thumb against the base of Jack’s spine and rubbing it in quick, soothing circles. Jack forced himself to relax, gritting his teeth. “Is that your definition of loosening? Spicer, I am getting more and more impatient as the minutes tick by. Relax.”

“I’m _trying._ Why don’t you try and help me relax?” Jack asked. Chase gave a jerk on Jack’s cock, not realising he’d stopped. Hell, Jack hadn’t known he’d stopped. “Fuck.”

Chase sneered working his finger in and out of Jack with careful precision, opening up the human as much as possible without hurting him. “What do you expect me to do? Kiss you through the discomfort?”

Jack didn’t answer, biting down on his bottom lip to restrain a grunt. Chase shifted once again, legs stretching out beneath him. The immortal let his lips return to Jack’s shoulder, continuing to stretch Jack until another finger could slide in beside the first.

“There we are.” Chase muttered; Jack had gone all but limp in his hands, unable to keep a litany of moans from escaping him. The hand that was slowly jerking him off was so warm and wet. Chase’s hand felt so much better than his own, so much more _intimate_. The constant, hounding pleasure almost let him forgive the slight, occasional burn in his backside.

And then Chase crooked his fingers up, slamming them against Jack’s prostate.

Jack _howled,_ slamming the back of his head against Chase’s shoulder, smacking it against the metal pauldron there. He twisted the best he could in the immortal’s grip, listening to Chase swear and press his nose against the now sore spot on Jack’s head. Lips whispered against the back of Jack’s skull, and the human felt the pain ease away.

Jack’s orgasm was unexpected and messy, covering his belly and Chase’s hand—not to mention part of the floor they were laying on and the wall. The upside was that the roof had rose some, enough for Chase to roll the two of them over, letting his weight pin Jack down.

The human was too pleasure-dazed to protest, simply hearing the snapped growls from Chase and feeling of fingers being pulled from him. A hand wound in his hair and pressed his cheek against the cool bottom of the box; Jack was still hard, cock now trapped between the floor and his stomach.

 _This isn’t normal._ He muttered to himself.   _Fuck this isn’t normal._

“I’m kind of worried.” Jack panted out. “I’m still hard. That’s not good, right?”

Chase hushed him harshly, and Jack winced as the warlord spit in his hand. Jack let out a whine, pressing the pads of his feet against the bottom of the box, body hungry for _more._ More friction, more pleasure. He felt greedy with it, giving into to his gluttony and letting it overtake his fear.

 _I’m going to regret this tomorrow._ He groaned, feeling the head of Chase’s cock slip between his cheeks. _But you won’t regret it now._ His body reminded, letting his legs fall open further. It wasn’t even being filled that he wanted. Jack just wanted to cum.

“If there is pain, it will be very brief, I assure you.” Chase told him, his voice a rough pant in Jack’s ear. When had Chase gotten so worked _up_? Jack swore he hadn’t sounded like that a moment ago.

The hand that was wound in Jack’s hair switched to brace Chase above the human, curling against the wooden floor; Chase was heavy on top of Jack, face pressing into the back of Jack’s head once again. Jack jumped when he felt the head of Chase’s cock press against his hole, wet at the head and relentless as it pressed forward.

“Chase.” Jack groaned out, digging his nails into the floor. The slight pinch and mild burn, Jack expected. The pressure he did _not._ Chase’s cock fit into him _snugly,_ and Jack had no doubt in his mind that he was going to be walking funny for the next couple days.

Chase pressed his chest against Jack’s back, breathing heavily. He rubbed his forehead against the back of Jack’s neck and wrapped his arms around Jack, pinning the human’s arms in place as he began to move. Jack let out a soft whimper of protest, and was greeted to a hot nose against his jaw and Chase whispering something calming under his breath.

“Just for a minute.” Chase hissed, rocking his hips forward. Jack nodded, cracking an eye open. He let out a grunt as Chase shoved forward, squinting—the box had turned into a room, still wooden and empty—but comfortable enough. The Wu had to be opening.

“God, I’m so full.” Jack muttered, letting his head hang low. “So fucking full. Your cock’s too big.”

Chase let out a soft laugh, rolling his hips forward. “You enjoy being full.”

Jack widened his eyes, uncertain. The tone that Chase had taken was dangerously playful. He turned his head and was greeted by a glittering, far too amused golden eye. Jack let out a squeak that dissolved into a rolling groan as Chase gave a short thrust.

“What?” Jack gasped out, feeling a hand grab at his side, nails digging in. Chase deigned not to answer, pressing his face into Jack’s neck as he continued to fuck into him, letting his hips slowly build in strength as he speared Jack on his cock—the friction was _amazing_ inside of him, and occasionally the head of Chase’s dick would press directly against his prostate.

Jack was a quivering, near-crying, sweat-soaked mess in minutes. Chase wasn’t faring any better above him. Chase’s fingers were shaking against the floor, and a low growl was building in his throat as his pace built. He was thrusting hard enough into Jack to pull a wail from the human—at the sound, Chase _bit_ Jack, digging his fangs in and letting out a low, hungry growl.

When Jack came, it was so hard that he blacked _out._ The world just snapped away from him, consumed by a burning, starburst of pleasure that robbed him of all consciousness. He had barely been aware of Chase chasing his own release behind him, claws digging into Jack’s hips and a howl leaving his lips.

 

Jack awoke in the middle of a bed he didn’t recognise, with a bandage firmly secured on his neck where Chase had bit down. Jack shuddered, remembering the ease with which the fangs sliced through his skin.

“You’re awake.”

Chase’s voice shook Jack from his momentary stupor. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Chase held up a hand. “It was the least I could do, bandaging your wounds. It was not an act of kindness—I didn’t wish to have a debt to you.”

“Okay. I guess, I’ll just.” Jack went to move out of the bed, wincing when his body protested. Looking down, he realised he was wearing a thin, soft robe that was tied loosely around his middle. His left arm was in a sling, and he cocked an eyebrow at it, before dismissing it. Chase would tell him or he wouldn’t. “I’ll just grab my clothes and go? If you show me where you put them. If you put them anywhere.”

“Rest for a while longer.” Chase instructed. “Your clothes are currently being laundered, and you are in no shape to be going _anywhere._ ”

Jack’s nose scrunched up in distaste. He really didn’t want to hang around and impose on Chase longer than necessary—he didn’t need to give the warlord anything more to gloat about. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“Hardly. You were torn—not severely mind you--due to my poor preparation. And then there is the significant blood loss from the wound on your neck, and your shoulder was dislocated.”

“What the fuck?” Jack asked, voice plain and words hanging in the air long after he shut his mouth. “Why?” The human moved his shoulder, and then let out a soft whimper of pain—it was definitely sore. “My shoulder? Really?”

“I wasn’t responsible. The box was in the process of falling when we broke free.” Chase’s arms were locked behind his back. “You landed incorrectly, due to your lack of consciousness. As you mentioned, it was I who picked up the Wu. I found it only fitting that I take care of your injuries.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at the warlord, but only for a brief second. With a shrug, he laid back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. Weirder things had happened, he supposed. “Okay. Uh, tell me when you think I’m ready to leave.”

“I assure you, I’ve no desire to keep you in my castle longer than necessary.” Chase told him. “However, I must address the fact that I took your virginity.”

The word virginity had Jack wincing against the pillow.

“It was necessary, right? To escape the Wu. Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t awful. I mean, it wasn’t the best, I would have preferred dinner, and a nice build up. Foreplay, you know.” Chase’s face was becoming fraught with disgust as Jack continued. “But some things you can’t help.”

“Regardless of necessity. I feel as if I owe you something in return.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no.” Jack told him, sitting up in bed, even as pain sparked along his shoulder. “Just, don’t worry about it. Like you said, you don’t want to have a debt to me, and I don’t want you to have a debt to me. Not over this.”

“Are you afraid that someone will find out? If so I am sorry to inform you that the monks saw the two of us both _very_ naked, and joined.” Chase told him, arching an eyebrow.

All the colour fled from Jack’s face, and he let out stuttered noise that might have once been a word. “Excuse me?”

“They were attempting to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu.” Chase told him.

“Oh my god.” Jack rose his free hand and twined it in his hair. “I am never leaving my house again, you know that? To think they saw me…having a root...” he looked up at Chase. “…with _you._ ”

“There are worse things for them to have seen.” Chase reasoned. “However, that should dispel any reason for you wanting to keep this a secret.”

“Fuck.” Jack groaned, covering his face with his hand. He paused, lips tilting up into a grin. “Did they get stuck in the box?”

The question had Chase smiling too, the tips of his fangs glinting in the light. “They did.”

Jack let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head. “That. That’s beautiful, Chase. Beautiful.” Chase nodded in agreement, and then held up a finger, walking over to a nearby end table. Jack watched in unrestrained glee as Chase picked the _Liànrén hé_ up from it.

“I thought that you’d like to be there when this opens.” Chase mused, tilting the box this way and that. Jack couldn’t keep himself from laughing harder, pressing his palm against a watering eye.

“That’s going to be beautiful. That’s a gift right there.” Jack told Chase, unable to wipe the smile from his face. “But, no. Chase. I’m serious. No need to give me anything. I’ll survive.”

Chase frowned, but didn’t say anything more. He set the box back on the end table, flicking it for good measure. “I’ll go check on your clothing. I’m sure that you’d rather not be caught in any other compromising positions in front of the monks.”

Chase went to step away from Jack, and then turned on his heel, quickly leaning over Jack. He cupped Jack’s face, gripping it gently between rough fingers. Chase’s mouth was inches from Jack, and the human made an uncertain squeak.

“If you ever wish to find out what my bed feels like whilst being fucked into it, I wouldn’t be averse to showing you. I’m certain you’d enjoy it more than the _Liànrén hé_ .” He whispered salaciously, before pressing his lips to Jack’s, chaste and quick. When he let go of Jack, the human flopped back against the pillows, gawking at Chase. Chase looked perfectly pleased with himself, entirely too smug. The thought that Jack was laying in _Chase’s_ bed filled his head, pushing all other things from his mind.

Jack simply watched as Chase left, sauntering out of the room like a cat who’d glutted himself on clotted cream. Once the door shut, Jack turned to look at the _Liànrén hé._ He narrowed his eyes at it, thinking of the monks inside. With a deft, purposeful push, he sent it tumbling to the floor, smiling at the thud it made when it hit the ground.

He’d think about Chase’s offer later. For now, he had a show to prepare for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the bottom of the page.
> 
> Song for this chapter--actually, not a song! This chapter was written whilst listening to a compilation of poems from author Felix Dennis--specifically, Love, Of A Kind. Go check it out if you have the time!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
